Reincarnated
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: Ever wonder why Sebastian love cats so much? Why he specifically chose Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian as Phantomhive staff? Why Pluto is so attached to him? Or why he's so loyal to Ciel? All these things have a special connection to his past. A past when he didn't make contracts with humans, and devoured their souls indiscriminately. AU, BL, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I definitely own NO part of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, I only own this original idea that happens to have its characters in it. No part of this is being used for sale, this is only for entertainment purposes.

* * *

The demon strolled the odd streets of Hell. Yes, there are streets in Hell, at least in some circles, and demons enjoy strolling along them, but the odd nature of the streets only allow certain types of demons to roam them. Many of the streets suddenly end at wide chasms that only demons with the ability to fly can cross, or turned in odd ways much like the staircases of M.C. Escher's "Relativity" depicted.

Relatively normal-looking buildings floated on little islands of their own in the air or in wide lakes of magma only accessible to heat-resistant, flying, or demons with superior jumping or levitating capabilities. No plant life could be found on any of the odd island homes , but one digresses.

This particular demon stood out from the rest, though there were no other demons out and about to compare him to. This demon didn't walk about in his original form as one is allowed to do in Hell. No, he walked about in a semi-human form.

His build was tall and slim, and he sported long black hair that seemed feathery and reached the backs of his ankles even in the tight braid he typically wore it in. His red eyes cold and calculating, and the glare he wore gave him an unapproachable air about him.

The demon walked gracefully despite the large, black, raven-like wings which sprouted proudly from his back, though they currently hid beneath the dark cloak he wore.

This demon had a name. A name unpronounceable by human tongue, and unwritable by human scribes. The name Sebastian will be bestowed upon him from being nameless. Yes, Sebastian will do just fine for now.

Sebastian spread his wings from beneath his cloak as he grew near to yet another chasm; this one was much more abysmal than the rest. He stepped off the sidewalk's edge and began gliding towards the other side of the abyss when something caught his eye, and he stopped, in-flight, to hover above the abyss. Slowly, he floated down to what caught his attention.

He floated down slowly until he reached a ledge within the the chasm and landed there. Looking up he only saw the glowing cave ceiling of the 6th circle of Hell, where he had originally been. He knew that if he had gone any further down he'd have reached the next circle of Hell, the 7th, where, as rumors told, it was actually bitterly cold. Apparently, any demons who dared to venture there for a thrill, would suffer terrible bodily harm, like frostbite, and would die from their blood freezing if they didn't escape in time. Very few demons could survive in the 7th ring.

Sebastian looked down to the the thing he had spotted . It appeared to be a human sitting with their knees to their chest under the cover of their white funeral shroud. It was strange to see funeral shrouds in Hell, after all, they usually burned away due to the human's sins. Stranger still, the boy appeared to be a boy no older than 13.

"Child," Sebastian murmured. "What sin did you commit for you to be here at such a young age?"

There came no answer from the boy. He merely remained curled under his shroud. The only thing Sebastian was able to see was his legs, which the shroud did not cover. It seemed as if the boy hadn't even heard the demon speak.

Sebastian knelt in front of the child, the black feathers dangling from his chest plate brushed the ground. "Child?" At the new angle, he could see under the shroud and into the boys face. Tear-filled mismatched demon eyes stared back at him, completely devoid of emotion.

Sebastian grinned, showing off his long sharp teeth. "Oh, so it appears you are only half-human, and after all, half-demons cannot go to heaven no mater how young they are, or how righteously they led their life. How sad for you." He continued to grin as ideas of how the boy was conceived and then thrown away played in his mind.

One idea was that a human female had been raped by a demon, and the female kept the child until he began showing signs of his demonic genes and was killed for it.

The boy amused him; fed his curiosity even. "I suppose I could use another pet. My last one was ugly and died so very long ago." Sebastian touched the boy's knee.

The light touch jolted the boy from his daze. He yelped and flattened himself against the wall behind him, clutching the shroud tightly to his chest. He stared at Sebastian, his eyes no longer devoid of emotion but full of fear and pitiful sadness.

Sebastian chuckled and scooped the boy up, bridal style, and took flight with one powerful flap of his wings. The boy yelled once more and clung to his shroud and Sebastian's breast plate, but otherwise didn't move, more than likely, for fear of falling from the great height the winged demon had already ascended.

Sebastian burst free of the darkness of the chasm, and quickly flew away towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2: Master of the Manor

The owner of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is Yana Toboso, not I! I only own this original idea in which I incorporated Yana's characters into!

* * *

Sebastian's wings carried them from that deep chasm to his home quickly. He set the boy on his feet, who tripped away on wobbly legs and fell face first in to the dirt. He picked himself up and looked over his shoulder Sebastian who beckoned to him with a slight curling of his finger.

The boy seemed to shudder, and shook his head.

Sebastian humphed. "Stay out here if you would like," he said thoughtfully, and headed for his manor.

Being rather fond of the human world above, he'd made it so his home reflected his interest. A magic artificial sky was fixed above the large manor, light blue with white fluffy clouds floating about. Green grass and leafy trees dotted his large lawn along with the different varieties of flowers he liked. Being one of the most powerful demons in Hell, he was free to use his magic and the magic of others maintain his beautiful misplaced home.

Sebastian reached his ornate front doors when he heard the quick patter of feet behind him, and a solid force rammed into his back. He smirked feeling the boy trembling against his back, and entered his home.

"Welcome home, Master," Sebastian's servants, Rin-Mey, Allaster, Nainnif, and Thanatos, chorused in the main entrance hall.

The four servants wore semi-human forms as well, by Sebastian's orders, for their original forms were either absolutely hideous (Allaster and Nainnif), or were too large to fit in the manor (Nainnif again and Thanatos).

Rin-Mey was the only demon in Sebastian's command that didn't have to switch to a semi-human form, for her original form was already semi-human to begin with. Short red hair sprouted from her head in wild spikes, and two long neat braids. Her skin was as white as a new sheet, however the color of her limbs were unknown due to their invisible nature. Evening gloves stretching a little past her elbows, and long stockings and boots gave said limbs their visibility. Despite all that, her most notable feature was her face. Her eyes were completely black and took up most of her face, and her nose and mouth seemed to be covered by a patch of tanned flesh that was stitched to her face by thick black thread. She rarely spoke because of the pain it caused her. She acted as the maid of the house.

Allaster was almost as tall as his master, but with a much more muscular build. Pec muscles bulged underneath his sleeveless shirt, and red, fiery tattoos spiraled down the exposed tanned arms twisting into a tattoo of spiraling fire on the backs of both his hands. His hair was long, reaching mid-back, and a brighter red than that of Rin-Mey's hair. He wore it slicked back away from his face though it curled rebelliously at the top of his head. Allaster's eyes were a piercing burnt orange color that had a slightly insane look within them. He acted as cook.

Nainnif was slim and about a head shorter than Allaster, and a couple of inches shorter than Rin-Mey. His hair was short and a shade lighter than black with green and brown streaks here and there. His green nailed hands were larger than they, proportionally, should've been, but that was simply the nature of his demonic species. His face consisted of wide, round gray eyes, a smile that seemed eternally pasted there, and a bandage wrapped around his forehead. The bandage concealed a third eye which allowed him to see into and manipulate another's mind. He acted as gardener.

Lastly was Thanatos, the hell-hound; he was the only one with a known species. He stood tall with a lean frame clad in a long black hooded tunic, dark blue tights, and black cloth boots. His silver hair fell neatly in front of his shoulders. The hood of his tunic shaded the upper-part of his face, but his red eyes glowed powerfully from within the hoods depths. He acted as butler.

Thanatos approached Sebastian and bowed deeply. "Welcome home, Master. Is there any reason why you cut your stroll so-" his inquiry ended as he rose from his bow and he caught sight of the boy standing at Sebastian's side. Canine urges flared up within the hell-hound, and he bared his fangs and growled menacingly at the boy.

The boy let out a startled yell and hid behind Sebastian, dropping the funeral shroud in his frenzied haste.

"Thanatos!" Sebastian said harshly. "Restrain yourself."

Thanatos straightened his posture and covered his mouth. "Ah! Forgive me, sir. I... I'm not quite sure what came over me just now..."

Sebastian looked to the boy who still cowered behind him, clutching his cloak as if releasing it would end his life, then and there. His ebony eyebrows arched as he took in the boy's appearance.

The boy was thin with creamy white skin. Navy blue tresses spilled from his head, in desperate need of a good combing. Sebastian took more interest in his nonhuman features however. Dark gray ears sprouted at 45° angles from his head which were flattened against his skull as he continued to quiver in fright. A long sleek tail, which split in half part of the way down, wrapped around the boy's slim leg. The boy stopped shaking and looked up to Sebastian showing off his cat-like eyes, one blue and the other purple. A pitiful mewl escaped his lips.

_A kasha*?_ Sebastian thought. "Oh, I see," the feathered demon murmured after a second's thought. "You were acting on you natural urges, Thanatos. My new pet appears to be a cat-demon. Though, do keep those urges in check; I don't want any confrontation between you two."

"Yes, sir," Thanatos said.

He looked to the maid. "Rin-Mey, see that my pet gets a proper bath. Who knows how long he'd been cowering in the pits until I found him."

Rin-Mey bowed deeply before approaching the quivering kasha boy, and gently pulling him away towards stairs. After some resistance, the kasha retrieved his shroud and reluctantly let go of Sebastian's cloak to follow the silent maid.

_The Boy's POV_

The boy purred in complete bliss as the female with see through arms and hands toweled him off after the warm bath she'd given him. He lounged in his stomach on a plush bed as she rubbed his split tail dry with another towel taking care to squeaze out every droplet of water clinging to his fur.

His grey ears perked to attention as a door opened, and he turned his gaze to the noise's owner. The man in black who saved him from the deep dark hole stood in the doorway. He held something in his hand.

"Rin-Mey, begin stitching together some clothes for him once you are finished."

The woman, whom the boy realized must be Rin-Mey, bobbed her head slowly, but otherwise said nothing. She ran one more towel over his head before gathering the other three and exiting the room.

The door closed behind the man and the boy rose to all fours as the man approached the bedside. The man only said "Come," and beckoned to the boy with his free hand, and the boy crawled to the edge.

He flinched when the man raised his large hand, but then relaxed and folded his ears down in euphoria as the man pet his head. He purred loudly as the man stroked his cheek and then traveled downwards to scratch his chin. The boy mewed as the man gently scratched a path to the back of his neck and into the area between his shoulder blades. He meowed again excitedly, as the man stroked his back over and over and over.

"Such appeasing sounds," the man murmured as he gave the boy's tail the same euphoric attention he'd given the rest if his body.

The boy's rapturous purrs ended abruptly when the man stopped petting him and slipped something around his neck; a black collar with a bell attached to it. The boy froze in shock at the loud jangle the bell made when he moved. He became used to the noise after it sounded a few more times. He looked to the man and cocked his head. "Mew?"

The man pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and touched the collar. "I am your master now boy. While in my possession you will obey my every whim." He patted the boy's head. "I shall name you Celio. An ironic name for one such as yourself, for it means 'heavenly.'" He chuckled. "A young boy who tasted no sin, but still is cast unto Hell for his demonic heritage. An ironic name indeed."

The man, now the boy's master, released him and straightened to his full height. He turned and headed towards the door.

Celio mewed sadly and rushed to follow him.

His master raised a hand before Celio could stand. "No. You will stay here in my room until Rin-Mey has returned with your clothes. I cannot have you running about my manor bare." He said no more as he exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Celio's ears dropped and he pulled his leg back onto the bed, resettling in his spot. He mewed sadly, upset at being left alone. The loneliness tickled a sense of déjà vu Celio felt. He remembered naught of his life while alive, but was still very sure that the weird feeling stemmed from it.

He whimpered and mewed again. Then again. Then again. Each mewl louder than the first. He called out wanting the man, his master, to return and relieve his loneliness, but his master did not come, and Celio dared not leave naked; afraid more of his master's ire than his lonely situation.

With his calls still unanswered he flopped onto his stomach with his ears down. From his position he scanned the big empty room. His ears perked up when he spotted his funeral shroud in the rubbish bin.

* * *

* A kasha is a humanoid cat-demon with the head of a cat or tiger with a burning tail (his tail may or may not be on fire later in the story). They're similar to nekomatas and bakenekos.)


	3. Chapter 3: Light Punishment

After obtaining his shroud, and escaping his master's bedroom, Celio proceeded to roam about the manor's dim, maze-like halls, effectively getting himself lost. He wandered around aimlessly, finding neither door nor end to the hallway. Celio opened his mouth to call out, but instantly closed it and stamped on the urge. His master would probably berate him if he discovered Celio wandering around. Especially since Celio was supposed to stay in the bedroom until the woman, Rin-Mey, returned with clothes for him. He whimpered in fear or what would happen should his master discover him, and turned around in hopes that he could find his way back to the room.

Celio's heart lightened with relief when he discovered a door. Small hands grasped the bronze door handle and turned it.

His tail fell in disappointment when the door revealed another doorless corridor. He clutched his shroud tightly to his chest and began running.

"_Hey_!"

The sound of the unfamiliar voice made him run faster. What if the owner of the voice brought him before his master!? He feared the worst and kept running.

"_Wait! Stop!_"

He let out a squeal when he heard the sound of running closing in on him.

A large hand grabbed him by his head and yanked him off of his feet. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the doorless corridor, he was on a grassy lawn outside... deadly close to the edge of the floating island. He gasped and crawled away. He yelped when he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw that it was the large-handed man.

"What are yah thinkin', kid?" the man screamed at him. "Runnin' towards th' edge like tha'! You'dve dropped 't your death if I hadn't ah seen yah!"

Celio only whimper in confusion. How had he ended up outside? He could've sworn that he'd been inside the entire time.

The new man knelt down and replaced the shroud Celio had dropped. He pulled it tight over the boy's shoulders, and patted his head in a friendly manner. He smiled warmly. "I'm Nainnif, the gardener. Has th' master given yah a name yet?"

"Mew?"

"Kasha!"

Celio and Nainnif both flinched at the harsh voice that cut through the air. They looked around until they spotted the voice of the owner; the butler.

He approached them and roughly yanked Celio to his feet. "What are you doing out here, boy? You were expressly told to remain in the master's chamber until given clothes. Even then you wouldn't have had the leisure of freely roaming the manor. Che. Leave it to a cat to do as it wishes." He spat out the word cat as you would the word poop.

Nainnif playfully bopped the butler in the head. "Give th' kit a break, puppy!" he beamed blindingly as he spoke. "Kit had a lil' run in with the manor's security measures, and it got 'em lost. He couldn't ah helped it."

Celio wondered what security measures Nainnif was talking about exactly.

The butler slapped away Nainnif's hand which had still rested on his head. "He wouldn't have fallen prey to the manor's magic if he hadn't left the room in the first place." He looked back to Celio and grabbed him by his collar. "I have been trying to track you down for the last hour!"

"Huh? Trying? Puppy, is yer sniffer gettin' rusty?" Nainnif cooed to "puppy."

"I don't know, but my teeth work just fine," the butler said matter-of-factly.

Nainnif giggled at his anger, but let the matter go.

The butler began pulling Celio toward the house. "Come along, cat. I bet the master wishes to have few words with you."

Celio whimpered, but otherwise only flattened his ears as Thanatos dragged him away by his collar.

* * *

_Sebastian's POV_

* * *

Sebastian rested in his recaimer in the corner of his room with his book, waiting for Thanatos to bring back Celio, whom he sent to fetch nearly an hour ago. His patience was wearing thin not only for Celio, but for Thanatos as well. His eyes fluttered closed as he released an annoyed sigh. They reopened as he heard his door creak ajar and Thanatos pushed Celio into the room.

"I found him, sir," Thanatos announced.

"Good boy..." Sebastian drawled. He smirked when the hell-hound flinched at his tone. "Now leave."

Thanatos bowed curtly, and left; he shut the door firmly behind him.

Sebastian turned his attention to Celio who still stood near the door, quivering and whimpering pitifully. He pointed to the floor by his feet. "Kneel." He suppressed an angry growl when the little cat-demon started towards him at an achingly slow pace. "Quickly, or I'll get even angrier."

Celio made a frightful noise and stumbled towards him, falling to his knees in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Celio's collar. He pulled him closer until the boy's chin rested on his knee. He gently ran his fingers through the short blue hair. "I'm displeased with you," he stated the obvious. He roughly pulled his ear. "Very displeased." He gripped the black collar firmly and slapped Celio across his pale cheek.

Celio shrieked, and tried to pull away, but his master's grip kept him in place.

Sebastian held Celio in place by his collar, and only glared hotly at the whimpering and sobbing boy until he grew tired of his struggles, and shook him once, roughly, to gain his attention once more. "Look at me." When he finally gained view of those large mismatched eyes he met them; staring into them and holding Celio's watery gaze. "That is the first, and only warning I will give for you disobedience. Should you decide to blatantly disregard my orders again, I will not deal with you so... lightly." He gave him a little shove, and Celio fell onto his butt. "Now, go to bed, I don't wish to see you for the rest of the night."

Celio stifled his sobs, and struggled to his feet, before stumbling to the four-poster bed and crawling under the blankets.

Sebastian watched the boy stumble away and out of sight before back to reading. For the next hour he listened as the boy continued to cough and sniffle before silence overcame the room once more. Sebastian figured that Celio had cried himself to sleep. The silence was soon interrupted by a slow knock and he uttered for the newcomer to enter; it was Rin-Mey. She held up a small nightgown and a pair of underwear.

"Go ahead and dress him," Sebastian told her, and then watched as Rin-Mey ventured to the side of he bed and flipped the cover off of Celio, who continued to sleep undisturbed. She pulled his legs to make them dangle over the bed's edge and slipped the white undies over his legs and around his bottom. They fit snugly, and she pulled his tail through a hole in the back.

Rin-Mey then pulled him into a sitting position and leaned him against her stomach, and pulled the nightgown over his head and then slipped his arms into the short sleeves. She laid him back down and fixed the gown around his body before curling him back up and throwing the blankets back over him.

Rin-Mey approached Sebastian and leaned close to his ear. Her voice was just above an inaudible whisper. "An outfit will be prepared by tomorrow morning."

"Good," Sebastian said. "And nothing too fancy. I don't plan on taking him anywhere anytime soon. Oh, and run a bath for me."

"Will you sleep tonight?"

"Yes, I might as well since I haven't done so in many a week."

"Then I will tell Thanatos to wake you in the morning." Rin-Mey bowed and left for the washroom to run his bath.

Sebastian sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Yes, perhaps a night of rest will do me good?_

_"_Mew?"

Sebastian looked to Ceilo, who was awake, and peering at him from behind the footboard of the large bed. His ears perked upwards making bumps in the blanket he had over his head. Sebastian smirked at the innocent curiousity shining in the mismatched eyes.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to see your face for the rest of the night?" he murmured.

Celio squeaked and dipped down behind the footboard, his ears still visible above the foot board's edge.

The demon master only chuckled. He'd let the kasha get away with it this time...

* * *

New chapter for you guys! I hope you like it! It didn't come out as long as I'd wanted, but what can you do?


	4. Chapter 4: Old Urges

Sebastian moaned and became restless as something rough and wet, he figured it was a tongue, laved rapidly across his cheek; obviously trying to rouse him from his sleep. However, he did not want to awaken, it was the first time he'd slept in weeks, and he was rather enjoying it. He tried to roll away from the insistent licking but froze when the tongue laved across his lips. The tongue continued to lick his lips, undeterred by his shift in position.

Sebastian opened his mouth and took the smaller tongue into it. The tongue's owner made a surprised squeak as Sebastian slipped his tongue into the small mouth and began inspecting every inch of it. He moaned as he relished the taste and feel of the other mouth. He opened his eyes.

Celio's face was the first thing he saw. The sight turned Sebastian on. The cat-boy's eyes were shuttered slightly, partially concealing his beautiful blue and violet eyes, and a light blush covered his pale cheeks. He laid a large hand on the back of the boy's head and pressed him hard against his lips, keeping them both connected as he sat up.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's bare back and deepened the kiss. The boy sighed against his lips as his fingers began exploring his flesh. His fingers brushed the edge of Celio's underwear and he slipped inside the thin cover and caressed his derrière. Sebastian's lips left the boy's, and he kissed and nipped at his throat, coercing out more sweet moans and sighs.

The sound of the doorknob turning pulled him back to his senses. As the newcomer entered, he quickly pulled his lips away and changed the suggestive caress into a loose embrace. He then glared at the one who entered; Thanatos.

"Slacking off at your duties, are you Thanatos?" Sebastian uttered in an annoyed tone. "You are five minutes late. Celio had to wake me up. If you are not careful, I may just give your job to him."

Thanatos bowed deeply. "Forgive me, sir, but I had to attend to a situation outside."

"What sort of situation?"

"Minor demons thought today would be a good day to attack the manor. We managed to dispatch them quickly."

"Good." Sebastian muttered dismissively, "Leave; I will dress myself today."

"Shall I put out your clothes?"

"No, just leave."

Thanatos complied quickly, having sensed the annoyed tone in Sebastian's command.

Sebastian listened as Thanatos' footsteps receded until he was sure that the butler was out of earshot before finally looking to Celio. He gripped the boy's head as if he were about to crush it. "Where are your clothes, boy?" he growled menacingly.

Celio whimpered and hastily turned towards the bedside table where pile clothes laid folded neatly. Obviously, he had been in the midst of changing when he had decided to wake Sebastian up.

Sebastian humphed and released Celio. "In that case, finish dressing." He rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his feet off. He stood and headed towards his closet to get dressed.

It took a few moments for him to get ready, and he closed the closet door and headed towards the bed carrying his shoes. He froze when he saw Celio.

The boy knelt on the floor, his butt wagging in the air, desperately trying to get his tail through the hole in the back of the tan-colored shorts. From his whimpers and odd position of his tail, Sebastian could tell that he was hurting himself.

Sebastian set his boots down and grabbed Celio. He pulled his shorts down and quickly threaded his spilt tail through the hole, and pulled his shorts back up.

Celio buttoned his shorts and looked to Sebastian. He smiled. "Mew!"

Sebastian quickly turned away, and retreated to the other side of the bed. He sat and pulled his boots on as his thoughts wandered.

Why did he feel so off-balance around his new pet? Old, nearly ancient, urges bubbled up within him, making him want to ravage the boy. To feel his soft young skin, to taste him, to hear his soft whimpers as he pleased him.

Sebastian gasped when he felt Celio grip his shoulder, after having crawled across the bed to where Sebastian sat. The kasha licked the demon's neck affectionately, and crawled into his lap, purring loudly. He mewed once and settled .

Sebastian couldn't stop himself before wrapping his arms around the kasha's waist and snuggling close. He buried his nose into his blue tresses and inhaled deeply.

"...sir?"

Sebastian flinched and nearly threw Celio from his lap, but held fast instead. He turned to the hell-hound butler, surprised that he didn't hear him enter. He didn't bother asking why he had come, for he saw the letter resting on the silver tray he carried. "From whom is the message from?" He set Celio aside making the young kasha emit a disappointed mewl.

Thanatos hesitated before answering. "Your... brother, sir..." He approached, and stood by to allow Sebastian to take his letter. "May I ask a question sir?"

Sebastian opened the letter and began reading. "Yes."

"Do you harbor... feelings for the kasha?"

"Celio."

"Sir?"

He looked eyes with the silver-haired butler. "You will refer to him as Celio while I have him."

Thanatos bobbed his head. "Of course, sir."

Sebastian returned his gaze to the letter. "And if you are referring to the embrace I gave him, I simply take comfort in holding him, and his scent is calming to me."

"Mew..."

Sebastian looked up once more as Celio approached. Celio mewed again as he climbed back into Sebastian's lap, and straddled it. He stifled a gasp as heat rose under his flesh, and he resisted the urge to continue where they're off the first time Thanatos had interrupted them.

Celio grasped Sebastian's large hand and pressed it to his stomach. Sebastian felt the boy's stomach rumbling against his hand.

Sebastian allowed a smirk to spread across his face. "Of course. Since you are half-human you need to eat as a necessity instead of a luxury. Thanatos, prepare breakfast for him... and bring me something light, as well. Actually take it to my study; we will eat there."

"Yes, sir." Thanatos bowed and made a hasty retreat.

Celio bended backwards still straddling Sebastian's lap, and watched Thanatos retreat from the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Celio shifted out of the weird position, and looked into Sebastian's eyes for a moment before finally snuggling against his chest.

Sebastian held the little one close and listened to him purr as he gently pet his head.

* * *

Celio must have been starved, for when Thanatos brought his breakfast, he ate with absolute gusto. Sebastian had to cover his mouth many times to keep the little boy from choking on the meal. Soon, his ravenous hunger ended and he began eating normally, probably after having realized that no one was going to take his food from him as was probably done during his life with the humans.

Sebastian held him securely on his knee while he sipped his tea and took sparse nibbles of his cinnamon scone. He looked to Celio as he sighed and rested against his chest rubbing his full belly.

"Meeeww~"

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Celio nodded blissfully. "Mew!"

Sebastian grunted and bounced the boy on his knee. "Are you able to speak?"

Celio's ears perked, flattened and perked again. He turned around and straddled the older demon's knee. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He wore a confused look on his face when he attempted again, but closed his mouth again. His ears flattened shamefully, and bit his bottom lip. His small fang pierced flesh, drawing blood.

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and pulled Celio to his chest. His licked the small wound and it closed instantaneously. "Don't bite yourself," he muttered.

Celio smiled and nuzzled Sebastian's chest happily.

The passionate gesture made him smile, and he scratched Celio's little ear. "I will teach you to speak." He reached behind himself and grabbed a dictionary from the bookshelf there. He set it on the desk. "Pick a word from there and I will teach it to you. You are able to read, right?"

Celio nodded slowly. He turned to the desk and flipped to the center before actually leafing through the pages.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. He listened to Celio flipping pages in the silence of the room. He let his senses wander to explore the early happenings of his home. Nainnif was already in the garden, expertly grooming and pruning the plants, whilst Rin-Mey busied herself with cleaning, and Allaster made preparations for the evening meal. The manor's front door being opened by Thanatos caught his attention just as the flipping of pages stopped and he felt his collar being tugged. His focus broken, he opened his eyes, and looked to the word Celio was pointing to:

"Master"

His eyebrow raised. "You wish to learn the word 'master?'"

The kasha boy nodded.

"Why do you want to learn that word first?"

Celio rubbed his face into Sebastian's chest and then looked up at him with his mismatched eyes. "Mew..." He purred.

Sebastian's heart clenched and his face warmed. "Um," he cleared his throat, "well if that is the word you wish to learn I will not deny you."

Celio beamed. He settled in Sebastian's lap and eagerly awaited his speaking lesson.

Sebastian was silent as he thought of how he should come about teaching the word "master." He decided to keep it simple.

"Repeat after me. Ma."

"Meh!"

Sebastian shook his head. "Ma."

"M-Ma."

"Sss"

"Hiss!"

"Sss"

Celio close the distance between their faces and stared intently at his master's lips. "Sss."

"Ter."

" Teh...?"

"T-eeerrr," Sebastian enunciated for him.

"Teeerrr," he growled softly.

"Good, now say it all together."

"Mias...tar. Mi-mastar?"

"You're getting closer. Try again."

"...m-master...master!"

Before Sebastian could murmur a compliment, Celio pounced on his chest and hugged around his neck. He nuzzled his face mewing excitedly and saying master over and over. He fought with the little kasha before finally giving up and allowing Celio to nuzzle him and cover his face with soft kisses.

He growled lowly when Celio pecked a sensitive spot by his ear, and held him tight around his waist. He captured Celio's mouth with his and kissed him deeply, urging the young boy's mouth open with his tongue he continued his exploration of the orifice. He groaned at the delicious mixture of tastes in the boy's mouth; the savoury breakfast and the natural sweet taste of the Celio.

Celio mewled and meekly fought his master's tongue with his own. He sighed deeply when the tongue retreated and he could breathe again. He leaned against his master's chest, eyes blissfully shut, as Sebastian slipped his hands under his shirt and gently tweaked his nipples.

His breath hitched and heat pooled between his legs, his shorts suddenly felt too tight. Celio whimpered and gasped at the gentle yet firm touches. He mewled and whimpered as Sebastian began nipping at the side of his neck as he had done earlier that morning. "M-Master~..."

The kasha shuddered as his master's ministrations continued, and he began feeling weak... however not in a good way. He opened his eyes with a startled yelp when his master bit into the side of his neck roughly making everything seem to blur.

A shrill yelp woke Sebastian from his trance and he released his hold on Celio's neck just as he went limp in his arms. His mind flooded itself with questions and concerns as he shifted his pet in his arms and looked him over trying to figure out what exactly he'd done. He shook the limp body in hopes that he would respond.

"...Celio?"

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry I took so long to update, school has me busy. I usually write during engineering class, but shockingly I had to pay attention for once *laughs*


End file.
